


Persuasion

by stockholm_syndrom



Series: bards do it better [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-sided Jaskier/Geralt, Valdo is a former fuck boi trying to do better, inspired by a tumblr post, no beta we die like witchers, takes place after the dragon episode, will jaskier let him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/pseuds/stockholm_syndrom
Summary: “It is true I didn’t approve back then, a son of mine, a Viscount, marrying a dandy with a trade. A troubadour! Why, it was preposterous!” Lady Pankratz exclaimed, having to take a moment to calm herself down.“But this was when your father and I still had hopes and dreams for you. One must lower one's standards when one has an unwed child past forty years of age.”“Who is also a dandy with a trade.” Lord Pankratz interjected, while flipping a page in his book.--Or, Jaskier has received a proposal he fully intends to refuse.Inspired bythistumblr post about Valdo being Jaskiers ex who wants him back.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: bards do it better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670299
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I know the [post](https://thedaywasnew.tumblr.com/post/612555819914067968) says Robert Sheehan, but no, Valdo be looking like this [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/6e/48/7c6e484a8a839cf38fe1f72dfdc40f58.jpg) and [this](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2014-02/enhanced/webdr06/13/23/enhanced-buzz-29491-1392353100-19.jpg?downsize=800:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto) in this story.

“There was handsome man here last month inquiring about you.” Lady Pankratz informed Jaskier at the breakfast table.

“Who?” Jaskier asked, always happy to meet handsome men. 

“That troubadour, the one you were so fond of when you were young.”

“I know a lot of troubadours. Which one was here?” Jaskier questioned.

“I’m speaking of the one you brought home with you from that wretched school.” His mother said absentmindedly, as she held up her cup for a servant to fill.

“I’m a professor at that wretched school.” Jaskier sniffed “And are you talking about Valdo Marx? I thought you didn’t like him? Why did you let him into your home?”

“It was never a question of dislike dear, he was a young man with barely any connections and only himself to recommend him, when you brought him to our doorstep.”

“He had drive! And it’s not like his family was lacking money and I can’t believe I’m defending him...” Jaskier trailed off, having stepped back into the old argument out of habit, for a moment forgetting that he hated Valdo. 

“Calm down dear. It is true I didn’t approve back then, a son of mine, a Viscount, marrying a dandy with a trade. A troubadour! Why, it was preposterous!” Lady Pankratz exclaimed, having to take a moment to calm herself down. 

“But this was when your father and I still had hopes and dreams for you.” She continued, once she had gathered herself “One must lower one's standards when one has an unwed child past forty years of age.” 

“Who is also a dandy with a trade.” Lord Pankratz interjected, while flipping a page in his book.

“Truly son, here comes a time when even a stubborn woman admits defeat.” Lady Pankratz said mournful voice, one designed to create guilt in her children.

“Mother, you speak as if it is time I went to pasture. I am not old, I hate Valdo Marx, and I don’t think I like where this is going!” Jaskier hissed at his lady mother. 

“Don’t interrupt when your parents are speaking, dear. As I was saying, Mr Marx, who has a steady position as a bard in the Novigrad court, made inquiries about your person. Though it pains me to say this, he might be the best we can do for you at this point.” Shaking her head she took a mournful sip of her tea before continuing. 

“I don’t recall any Lords or Ladies asking for your hand this past decade! Not since you made it clear you would continue swanning around the continent with that witcher, is that not right dear?” His mother asked, turning to his father. 

“Not even new money is sniffing around anymore, Julian.” His father chimed in, eyes still on his book.

“As such, we thought it prudent to give Mr. Marx our blessings to court you.” His mother concluded. 

“You did what now?” Jaskier exclaimed, “Courting? Him? Me? With him?” throwing arms out wide, he was too outraged to think of anything coherent to say.

“Oh dear, his hearing is going, maybe his mind as well, like uncle Harold at his age. Truly, there is no time to waste. I propose a summer wedding.” She continued on, speaking over his outbursts.

“We accepted an invitation on your behalf, two weeks from now in Oxenfurt as his guest at some party. He will pick you up from your school. Traditionally, of course it would only have been proper for an escort to be present at a courting but really, with your reputation…”

His father gave a rather loud snort at that, and Jaskier wanted to responded with an outraged gasp, but, well, fair was fair. 

“...I see no point in pretending we have any honor to protect here. I’d rather we hurried the whole business before the troubadour changes his mind.” With those words Lady Pankratz put her teacup down and rose from the breakfast table, bidding them both a fruitful early morning as she bustled away. 

Jaskier was left sitting next to his father in silence, too shocked to comprehend what had just happened to him. 

\----------------

Jaskier had fully intended to put a stop to all this Valdo Marx courting nonsense, but somehow his mother managed to evade all his attempts to corner her, and he had left for Oxenfurt without managing to settle the matter. 

This left Jaskier standing by the university gates, dressed in a rather lovely doublet (there was never a reason to not look once best), against his better judgement. He had no idea what kind of game Valdo thought he was playing but he was putting a stop to it right now! 

The only reason he was even entertaining this whole affair was that, well, the party was a rather nice one, the Baroness de Pompidou always delivered. And Jaskier had been feeling a little lonely ever since he had settled in Oxenfurt. He’d reunited with his old friends, and while his company was sought after, it wasn’t quite the same as having ~~someone you loved deeply~~ a travel companion always at your side. So while his social calendar wasn’t what you would call empty, he did find himself rather ~~heartsick~~ lonely sometimes. And if he was honest with himself, he was standing here because he knew that if anyone could distract him for an evening, it was Valdo Fucking Marx and his smug fucking face. He would take fighting over crying any day.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Valdo Marx, looking, well, unfairly handsome, with his stupid hair falling softly over his stupid jaw, highlighting his stupidly well groomed face. Jaskier frowned at him. Stupid Valdo. 

“Mr. Pankratz, a pleasure as always.” Valdo smirked, and as always his handsome features were ruined by the smugness that just seemed to ooze off him.

“Mr. Marx” Jaskier bit out.

“Allow me to assist.” 

For god's sake, now Valdo was presenting his hand and bowing forwards, as if intending to help Jaskier into the carriage. Jaskier was this close to slapping that look off his face. It wouldn’t even be the first time. 

“Valdo, I’m perfectly capable of entering a carriage on my own thank you!” Jaskier huffed out, slapping aside Valdo’s hand on the way in “And why did you even bring a carriage when the Baroness lives a five minute walk away?”

“Dear dear, someone is in a mood. I see no reason to drag you through the muddy streets and ruin such a fetching pair of boots, when you went through the effort of dressing up for me” Valdo smirked smugly, while making it very obvious he was looking Jaskier up and down “you always looked lovely in blue” he hummed in approval. 

“It is a perfectly dry and sunny day, what mud Valdo? And I dress for myself, and no one else, I’ll have you know” Jaskier objected, a bit flustered, and upset about it.

“Furthermore, no respecting guest arrives on foot, Julian, and I should think you of all people could appreciate the value of a proper entrance.” Valdo chastised.

“Hmmph” Jaskier huffed, for lack of better words. 

“Just what on Melitele's green earth are you trying pull here Valdo? Convincing my mother you intended to court me?” Jaskier demanded, finally remembering what he was supposed to focus on “Mixing in my parents into our feud is below you!”

“Did you say something, darling? No matter, we have arrived.” Valdo announced, ignoring everything Jaskier just said and opening the carriage door. Once again he held out a hand that Jaskier ignored, storming past. 

“Uuugh” Jaskier told the heavens. But at least he was too infuriated to focus on anything except not slapping Valdo right then and there. 

\----------------

Naturally, the event was opulent, the food and drink magnificent, and somehow Valdo and Jaskier managed to co-exist in the same soiree without causing any kind of scene. Jaskier was almost disappointed. He was even having fun, which was disturbing. 

With Valdo’s home base being Novigrad, and Jaskier’s Oxenfurt, and them sharing a profession, they naturally moved in the same social circles, but it must have been over twenty years since they participated in polite conversation together. Usually they sniped at each other from across the room until finally being drawn into a confrontation once they both had had just too much to drink. 

They were still sniping, Jaskier was trying his best to bring their interactions back to normal, but Valdo kept derailing him by refusing to rise to the bait. It was terribly confusing. They kept getting a mix of knowing and calculating glances, and Jaskier was getting more and more flustered by the situation. 

He had come out today looking to let off some steam and fight a bit, and now he was forced to have a good time instead? The audacity! It didn’t matter what he said, Valdo just kept being aggressively complimentary the whole evening. 

“I heard you didn’t even make second this year at the Bardic completion, the public seems to finally come to their senses, hmm?” met with “Darling, I fear my motivation sinks if you aren’t there to impress, the whole thing just loses its shine.”

And “All those anti-witcher songs you released, Valdo, one might think you were scared of withers.” was brushed aside with “Oh no darling, I just think witcher’s should leave certain bards alone and let them sing of more beautiful things.”

That one almost became an argument but Valdo made himself scarce while Jaskier was drawing in his breath and getting ready argue properly. 

No, he wasn’t pouting. 

However, he had had enough of whatever this was when Valdo put his arm around Jaskier, and murmured “You do look ravishing tonight” while brushing some hair from his face. As if this was twenty years ago, when Jaskier still thought they were in love. 

It was too much, normally he could have handled Valdo changing the playing field, but Jaskier’s heart was still mending from how things ended with Geralt, and he just. He just couldn’t stomach standing there while Valdo pretended to have affection for him, in just another power play. 

He would have to lose this round and admit defeat. He shoved Valdo off of him, and stormed off, hoping he managed to do so before Valdo could notice the wounded look in his eyes. 

\----------------

Jaskier made his way to his neighbourhood tavern, needing to have a drink before he could stomach another night alone. 

He was rather shocked to see Valdo enter the tavern. He should be back at the Baronesses, holding court and telling everybody of his successful humiliation of Jaskier. 

But he was here instead, looking a bit out of breath. 

“You walk fast.” He said, as he sat down at the bar next to Jaskier, signalling for a drink. 

“Well, I’ve been walking around the continent for over twenty years, so.” Jaskier mumbled into his drink. “Valdo, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the party, telling everyone you got one over me?”

“You see, this wasn’t supposed to be another one-upmanship.” Valdo told him, not quite meeting his eyes. “It was supposed to be a seduction.”

“A what?” Jaskier stuttered. 

Valdo took long sip of his drink, before setting it down and turning on his stool so that he was facing Jaskier, his knees brushing against Jaskier’s thigh. He took a hold of Jaskier’s hand where it rested on the bar, looking serious and sincere as he stated “I want you back together with me Julian.”

He looked terribly sincered, but Valdo was good at acting, and Jaskier had a hard time believing him. 

“Why now, Valdo?” He asked, pulling his hand back. 

But Valdo was undeterred, continuing “I’ve always wanted you back.”

“But you left me, I loved you and you left.” Jaskier protested “Twenty years ago, and even before then you quite casually threw me aside, time and time again.”

“I always came back, though, Julian. I know now I hurt you and that I took you for granted.” Valdo took his hand again and this time Jaskier was honestly too surprised to do anything but let him. 

“But I always came back. But then one day you weren’t there when I returned. You had left, and you never came back.” 

“You told me you didn’t love me. That love was for kids.” Jaskier snapped, old hurts resurfacing “What did you expect?”

“I have no one to blame but myself. I was a foolish young man who thought I could take you for granted, that you’d always be around. That I’d always be your muse.” It was strange to see such vulnerability in Valdo. Not even when they were young had he opened up in such a way. 

“That witcher became your muse instead of me. Your songs travelled everywhere and it’s like overnight I didn’t matter. I bought your poetry books, and not one poem was about me. They used to all be about me. I was consumed with jealousy, Julian.” Valdo lamented “I had never been jealous before, and I may not have reacted in the most mature way.”

“You think?” Jaskier couldn’t help but snort out “Might you be referring to the songs you released when I was attempting to improve Geralt's reputation? Such hits as, Ditch you Witcher, Witchers Should Not Be Allowed Inside and Witchers Will steal Our Men and Women?” 

“So what changed? Why no more petty songs?” Jaskier asked.

“I heard Her Sweet Kiss.” Valdo answered “And I realised, you really loved him, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Jaskier revealed, out loud for the first time, to the least likely person he could have imagined. It still felt like a relief to be able to admit it to someone who knew him. 

“I’m sorry.” Valdo replied in a serious tone. 

“Me too.” Jaskier sighed, raising his tankard and having a long sip of his drink.

“I know how deeply you love, Julian. And i know you won’t be getting over that witcher for some time.” Valdo acknowledged, pausing here and tugging at Jaskier’s arm to get his full attention. Jaskier put his tankard down and turned in his stool so that they were both facing each other, knees touching. 

“I know you love him now, but I can be patient Julian. For this I can be patient.” Valdo vowed and he bent forward. “I’ve wanted you back since the moment I realised you had left for good, and I’d be a fool if I didn’t act now.”

“You asked permission to court me, when all we have done is snipe at each other for over a two decades. Are you not moving a bit to fast?” Jaskier questioned, quite overwhelmed by what he was hearing. 

“I’m not expecting you to marry me any time soon. But I wasn’t about to let anyone else get any ideas, before I had my chance. We aren’t kids anymore, Julian, and I know what I want.” Jaskier didn’t think he had ever seen Valdo look so serious, it was like looking at a new person, or well, the person Valdo had grown into in their time apart.

“Marriage though? It’s not something I’ve ever considered for myself.” Jaskier replied thoughtfully.

“It doesn’t have to be marriage. It could just be a private commitment. But we can do marriage however we want, as long as we both agree to it. We can be open to taking other lovers, you can keep travelling. As long as we make a home together and you always come back to me, that's all I care about.” Valdo declared, holding on to Jaskier's hand in both of his. 

“The last time we tried this, you grew sick of me.” Jaskier reminded him in a hesitant tone of voice “People always grow sick of me. I’m too much.”

“People are fools. You are the only person I’ve met who ever managed to keep me interested. Do you know how bored I’ve been since you left? And I didn’t grow sick of you, I was just idiotic enough to think you would always come back without giving you a good enough reason too. But I’m not making that mistake again, this time I’m fully committed.” He promised. 

And it was as much the words as it was how sweaty Valdo's hands were, and the tremor in his fingers that finally convinced Jaskier that Valdo really meant what he was saying. 

“I… I don’t know what to say, Valdo. I’ll need time.” Jaskier finally replied in a shaking voice. “You really mean all this?”

“Every word. Take all the time you need, I’ve made my intentions known and now you can consider them. As is proper in courting.” Valdo winked at the last part, before settling into a more serious face again “Will you let me prove to you, that my intentions are honest? Will you let me take you out, let us get to know each other again.”

Jaskier looked at that familiar face, that he had loved and hated, and always been drawn to, always been passionate about, and took the plunge.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written to practice dialogue and to amuse myself, hope it amused some of you too! 
> 
> I'm @thedaywasnew on tumblr if anyone wants to say hi


End file.
